


蝙蝠家的普通人

by AndrelWilliam



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Billy Batson is Bruce Wayne's Son, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrelWilliam/pseuds/AndrelWilliam
Summary: Batson梗，即神奇队长Billy Batson有人YY成Bat son，设定比利是老爷的又一个亲儿子，达米安同父异母的亲兄弟。（欢迎大家去随缘看Sons和蝙蝠之子Batson里面的具体设定介绍）本篇设定大米16岁，比利16岁（P52设定，10岁获得沙赞之力），乔13岁，不过本篇大米的戏份并不多





	蝙蝠家的普通人

当达米安告诉乔他又多了一个兄弟的时候，乔并不吃惊。

 

毕竟，即使蝙蝠侠再一副冷酷无情、独来独往的样子，他家里却养了四个叽叽喳喳的儿子。而且，在乔很小的时候克拉克就开始给他灌输“布鲁斯虽然表面上冷漠但是内心十分温柔”的鸡汤，导致每次看到达米安和蝙蝠侠斗嘴，他都有一种看着家庭轻喜剧的感觉。也就是因此，当达米安一脸痛苦地告诉他自己又多了个兄弟，还是亲兄弟的时候，乔倒是跃跃欲试想看看这个男孩会是个怎么样的人了，毕竟……他的兄弟总是这么与众不同。

 

然而当乔真正见到比利·巴特森——或者应该说是比利·巴特森·韦恩的时候，他却吃了一惊。这个有些瘦弱的男孩子看上去就是个普通人，他穿着像是普通男孩穿着的橄榄球队T恤和牛仔裤，带着一顶棒球帽。更重要的是，他背着一个书包。

 

这……真的是太神奇了。乔禁不住还绕着比利走了几圈，他看上去真的就像是个普通男孩——说真的，很难想象蝙蝠家能够有一个普通人，还是背着书包的普通人，乔心想。达米安就不用说了，普通状态下的夜翼是个可怕的人形自走炮，乔亲眼目睹他来接达米安回家结果被三个不同年龄层段的女性搭讪；而红头罩，无论什么时候都很可怕，直到乔发现了他的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》套票——呃，或许那和他的潜伏任务有关？别多想，乔纳森；和达米安关系最差的红罗宾并不是达米安引荐给自己的，而是作为康纳的男朋友认识的。然而，在短短的几分钟内，传说中最像蝙蝠侠的罗宾就从他这里套出了作战中达米安的一堆糗事，害得第二天达米安气冲冲地揍了他一顿。

 

想到这里，乔决定还是保持警惕。毕竟有红罗宾的前车之鉴，他只是恭恭敬敬地与比利握了个手。没想到，比利轻松地笑了：“哥们，不用这么紧张好吗，我又不会吃了你。”

 

“哇……”乔眨了眨眼睛，“我也不是……”

 

“我知道韦恩家的人都挺可怕，”比利笑着冲他使了个眼神，“可是我算是新加入的，所以不算可怕的那类。”

 

比利的话让乔笑了起来，他望一眼躲在一旁的达米安，对方似乎不屑一顾的样子。乔放了心，和比利攀谈起来。

 

“所以你以前是在福西特城？”

“是啊，我也是最近才知道我的父亲不是我的亲生父亲的，”比利回答道，“后来从我母亲的遗物中知道了我是布鲁斯·韦恩的孩子……总之，现在我搬到哥谭了。”

 

噢，既然比利也是蝙蝠侠的亲儿子，那么……乔恶作剧地往回头望了望，就看到达米安狠狠地瞪了过来：“巴特森，父亲认可了你，可不代表我认可了你——”

 

后半段乔和比利就没听了，但共同的是两个人都哈哈大笑了起来。达米安自然是气得龇牙咧嘴的，但乔却是前所未有地开心——毕竟能够调戏达米安的时候实在是不多。

 

 

“嘿，你的球衣是哥谭高中橄榄球队*的吗？”

“没错！”比利露出自己的7号球衣，“维克多的必胜战衣！本人签名赠送的哦！”

维克多·斯通？乔没想到比利的偶像是这么久之前的球星——嗯，也是现在的钢骨。可怜的男孩可能还不知道自己的偶像为什么不明不白地失踪了，可能还眼巴巴地等着他重返赛场，乔心想。

 

好在橄榄球永远是男孩们的喜好，乔和比利永远不缺话题。当两人你一言我一语地聊着大都会和哥谭的橄榄球赛的时候，达米安已经喝完了三杯咖啡。乔这才注意到了搭档的不满，他放下了可乐，朝着达米安那边看过去。

 

“我要回去夜巡了。”达米安干脆地说道。

“诶？我和你一起去。”乔慌忙说。

“不，”达米安挑着眉毛盯着他，“今天我和父亲去，你们两个就留在这里继续吧。”

 

 

“他肯定是生气了。”乔闷闷不乐地说，头快要缩到桌子底下去了。

比利饶有兴趣地看着垂头丧气的乔了，噗嗤一下笑了起来：“别这么郁闷嘛，乔。”

“可是他会好几天不理我的——”乔瘫倒在椅子上，“然后……不带我出去夜巡，也懒得理我。”

 

“乔，”比利咬着吸管，露出轻松的神情，“其实他在蝙蝠洞里经常念叨你呢。”

 

“真的吗？！”乔一下子跳了起来，阴郁的样子一扫而空，然而他又一瞬间反应过来，“等等，你知道蝙蝠洞？你也知道他是罗宾？”

“当然，”比利耸了耸肩，“每天晚上你的兄弟和父亲都无影无踪，你也会奇怪的，只是他们不让我去蝙蝠洞而已。”

 

“也对，毕竟你是个普通人。”乔不由自主地念出了声，而比利不知道为何噗嗤笑了一声，但他没有留心，“等等，比利，你先说说达米安都在念叨我什么？”

 

“呃……我想这可不太好，毕竟达米安……”

看着比利犹犹豫豫的样子，乔都能想象到达米安在韦恩大宅里挥舞着武士刀大喊着谁把我的事情说出去了——但乔的内心可是要爆炸了，他真的很想知道达米安私下会怎么评论他，他真的很在意……

 

“这……这样吧！”乔灵机一动，露出一个坏笑，“你没办法去蝙蝠洞，那我就带你去另一个地方。”

 

 

“哇——这实在是太帅了！”看着比利无比兴奋的样子，乔就知道自己足够打动他：他带着比利来到了他和达米安在莫里森湾下的秘密基地。达米安的确是跟着蝙蝠侠去夜巡了，而基地恰巧空无一人。就算达米安会之后发现，但对象是他的亲弟弟，乔认为他不会在意。

 

“这可是最帅的秘密基地，”乔开了一罐汽水，一边喝着一边给比利介绍着，“计算机可以直接连通蝙蝠洞和……。”

 

“正义联盟？”比利四处打量着这个时尚感十足的基地——他估算着超级小子和罗宾搭档已经有三年了，这三年来两个人似乎把这个基地改造成了一个超级乐园。在这里不仅仅有完备的后援设备，也有一个超级大的显示屏和各类游戏主机。

 

“对，正义联盟。”乔嘚瑟地打开了主机，几十种游戏目录飞快地略过屏幕。比利挑了挑眉毛：“我真不相信你这里网络这么好……我是说，这里明明是海底。”

 

“达米安另外接了根网线，”乔飞快地说，“他说基地被装了过滤系统，如果有人打游戏就会降速。”原来如此，怪不得在瞭望塔下个MOD都费劲，我也应该让维科给我再拉一根网线，比利心想。

 

 

“所以说快告诉我达米安说了什么吧，”乔现在在比利面前可毫不顾及地用超级速度了，他迫不及待地在他身边转来转去，“比利，我都带你来基地了。”

 

“噢——”比利模棱两可地望着他，“你可……真在意达米安。”

 

被戳中心思的乔眨了眨眼睛，下一秒“咻”一声像是一个断线的气球一样在基地里绕了一圈才飞回原地。

“不是。”他嘟囔着嘴瞪着比利。

 

哇哦，你红到耳根的样子可不是这么说的。比利心想，他的所罗门的智慧怎么总在这种时候碰上用场。

 

“那么我就——”

“等等！”乔在他转身的一瞬间又出现在他面前，这次他手里多了一瓶可乐。等到比利看着他抬起头，他很不情愿地说：“送你汽水，别说出去。”

 

 

“所以你暗恋他？”

“我……我没有！”

“那别说出去是什么意思？”

“我……好吧，我承认！达米安虽然个子很矮但是真的很帅*！我喜欢他！”

“你暗恋他！”

“我……”

 

看着乔的脸都要气红了的样子，比利哈哈大笑，拍了拍他的肩膀：“哥们，放轻松，事情没有你想象得那么复杂。”

放轻松……乔想了想，努力斟酌着语句，终于，他抬起头开口了：

“嗯……好呗，我是偶尔会幻想着……亲他的感觉。”

 

“他也是这么想的。”

 

乔睁大了眼睛，不可思议地盯着比利。比利拍了拍他的肩膀，没等他的反应：

“我要回去了，乔。”

 

“啊……不，等等，你刚才说的话是什么……”

“夜巡已经快要结束了，我再不回去阿尔弗雷德会怪我的。”比利露出坏笑，“还有，谢谢你的‘超级小子与罗宾的态度堡垒’之旅，下次我会邀请你去瞭望塔。”

 

“什么？瞭望塔？”乔越来越糊涂了，但他看着比利耸了耸肩，没有往运输仓走反而去了潜水出口。

 

 

“SHAZAM！”

 

好吧，谁信蝙蝠家会有普通人，谁是傻子。


End file.
